


Christmas Fluff

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas Fluff, Dean Loves Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... I'm home for the holidays visiting family this week, but I wanted to write a bit of Christmas fluff.  So this was pretty much written on my phone on a six-hour Greyhound bus trip and finished up on my phone as well.  Totally un-beta'd and probably loaded with goofs because, well, it's just damn hard to write and edit on a phone.  Hopefully it'll suffice. :)  </p>
<p>I'll be back to my normal writing schedule soon. Merry Christmas, all. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fluff

For some reason, Dean Winchester loved Christmas.  It wasn't like he'd ever had a good one as a child.  Most of the time, Christmas in his youth consisted of him and his little brother alone in a hotel, wondering whether or not their dad would actually show up.  He rarely did.  Still, Dean always did his best to make Christmas good for Sammy.  He'd get up early in the morning and walk to the nearest convenience store to purchase a carton of eggnog and some storebought Christmas cookies with some of the money dad had left them. He'd usually steal a present or two before the big day as well, wrapping them as best he could in the comics section of the newspaper.  Dean may have been robbed of his Chistmases as a child, but he always made damn sure Sammy never was.

Ironically, now that they were older, Sam couldn't care less about Christmas.  It kind of broke Dean's heart, in a way.  For as hard as he'd tried all of those years, Sam still saw their childhood holidays as 'pretty shitty' and never really cared to celebrate.

But this year, they actually had a 'home' -  sure, the bunker might not be everyone's cup of tea, but it was perfect for them, and it was the closest thing to home they'd ever known.  And this year, Dean decided, he was going to buy a real Christmas tree.

After a quick internet search, Dean found that the nearest tree farm was almost two hours away.  He briefly considered buying an artificial tree at the nearest big box store, but he finally had a home, and dammit, he was going to have a real tree this year too.  Of course, he couldn't talk Sam into going with him, so, the stubborn soul that he was, he decided to do it himself.  Just as he was putting his coat on, he was hit by a whoosh of air and a familiar voice.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas.  What's up?  I was just about to head out for a bit.  Sammy's in the library though."

"Just checking in," Cas said nonchalantly.  "Where are you going?"

"Well I, um... I'm going to find a Christmas tree.  I know it's silly, but Sammy's already given me shit and I don't wanna hear about it.  If you're cool with that, you can come I guess."  
  
"I'd like that, Dean. I'm quite fond of trees.  Trees are _fascinating_.  Are you familiar with the way spruce trees pollinate?"

A half hour into the trip and Dean was already wishing he'd kept his big mouth shut.  Cas was rambling on confusedly about the Christmas traditions he didn't understand, and Dean didn't really have good answers for him.

"I don't know, Cas.  Ask Sammy when we get home.  He's like a damn walking encyclopedia.  Can we just listen to the radio for a bit?  I'm tryin' to get my Christmas on here."

Cas shrugged and nodded, and Dean cranked up the radio.  His usual classic rock station was playing Springsteen's 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town', and he couldn't help but quietly sing along to himself.  When Cas started singing along with him, he nearly drove off the road.

"You know this song?" Dean asked incredulously.

Cas shot him a look like he was the stupidest person alive.  "I've been around awhile, Dean. Yes, I've heard it a time or two."

"Huh," Dean replied.  When he started belting it out a few minutes later, Cas just laughed a little and joined in, and by the end of the song, Dean was chuckling for no good reason.  He began laughing even harder as Cas started in on the Ramones' 'Merry Christmas (I Don't Wanna Fight Tonight)'.

"How the _hell_ do you know this one?" Dean finally managed.

"I don't know, Dean. I've listened to the radio before," Cas said, exasperated.  "Why is this so amusing to you?"

"I dunno, Cas. I kinda like it though," Dean said before he started singing along too.

The rest of the ride was filled with cheery music and good conversation.  A light snow had begun falling as he drove, and Dean was feeling pretty Christmassy for the first time in years.  It was kind of nice to have someone to share holiday traditions with for a change.  
  
"Hey, I think the place is right up here," Dean suddenly said. He pulled the Impala into the farm's driveway and glanced around as they stepped out of the car, but he sure as hell didn't see any Christmas trees.

"So uh... this is _supposed_ to be it," Dean said, turning to Cas.

Cas frowned as he looked around, and suddenly a female voice yelled 'Hello!' making him spin around in surprise.

"Hello," Cas said tentatively.

"Here to pick out a tree?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," Dean said slowly.  "Where are they?"

She laughed and tucked a stray wisp of grey hair behind her ear.  "Our forest is about three miles down that path," she said, pointing to a trail where the snow was mostly worn down to slush. "My husband will be back in about five minutes to take you there.  I'm Arlene, by the way.  Now you boys just stay right there, and I'll get you some hot cocoa for the ride."

Before they could ask questions, Arlene had ducked back into the house.  Dean looked at Cas and shrugged.  "Maybe he's got a truck or something to haul the tree back in."

"Here you go," Arlene called, handing them each a Styrofoam cup.  "Homemade.  I hope you like it.  Oh, there he is!" she pointed a short distance up the trail. "Told you he wouldn't be long."  Dean turned to look in the direction she'd motioned, and saw a horse-drawn carriage heading their way.

A few minutes later, Arlene had tucked them into the carriage with a pile of blankets and their hot cocoa, and they were off.  It didn't take Dean long to feel slightly uncomfortable at being driven around and fussed over.  Not to mention, sitting tucked in this close to Cas while riding in a horse-drawn carriage felt surprisingly intimate.

"Too bad we're not dating," Cas said solemnly.  "This would be very romantic."

The snowflakes were fluttering down harder and flakes were clinging to Dean's eyelashes now as they neared the forest. "Uhh, yeah," Dean faltered.  Romantic.  Too bad." They sat the rest of the ride in silence, Dean's heart suddenly pounding in his chest.

"Well, boys," John finally said as he pulled the horse to a stop. "Here we are. Take a look around. When you find one you like, give a yell and I'll chop it down for you."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he climbed out of the carriage, but the butterflies in his stomach were still fluttering.

Cas had run ahead like a small child, oohing and ahhing over every tree he laid eyes on.

"Look at this one, Dean!  It's a Fraser Fir.  Aren't the branches interesting the way they splay out in all directions?"

Dean laughed softly.  "Yeah.  That's interesting, Cas.  But that one's a little too sparse. I want a fuller-looking tree."

"How about this one?" Cas asked, running to another tree halfway across the field.  "It's very full.  A Colorado Blue Spruce, I believe."

"It is nice and full," Dean pondered.  "But I don't think I like that bluish color.  And it's a bit too tall."

Cas looked a little dejected this time, but he moved on to the next tree.  "This one," he said simply.

Dean walked around the tree, looking at it studiously.  "Yeah...  this one's nice.  Nice and full, about the right height, bright green.  This is the kind of tree I always pictured as a kid."

Cas beamed.  "It's a lovely tree.  A Douglas Fir," he said excitedly.  "This will look wonderful in the bunker.  And they smell nice too."

Dean leaned forward and inhaled deeply.  "Yeah," he sighed happily.  "This is the one."  He flagged down John and offered to cut down the tree himself, but John insisted they get back in the carriage while he worked.

Cas snuggled back into the seat happily and continued drinking his hot chocolate.  Dean, on the other hand, sat on the edge of the seat anxiously, suddenly very aware of Cas's leg pressed into his.  He pretended to busy himself watching John cut and tie up the tree.  "You mind if we make a few stops on the way home?" he asked, suddenly needing to say something, _anything_. "I want to pick up a few gifts for Sammy. There's a book he's been rattling on about. And he needs new running shoes. Maybe a bottle of Johnny Walker Black..."

"Dean?"  Cas said, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I've never really celebrated Christmas, so forgive me if this isn't supposed to be asked, but... what do _you_ want for Christmas?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Uh... I don't need anything, Cas.  I like to _give_ gifts, but I don't really care if I _get_ any."

"Surely there must be something you want," Cas asked, cocking his head in that endearing way of his. "Something you've never mentioned..."

"Nah, I'm good."

Cas frowned in disapproval, and suddenly leaned over and touched two fingers to his forehead.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean sputtered. "You don't get to just read my mind like that!"

"I simply wanted to see your desires to help me find you a Christmas gift," Cas said.  "Your desires are... interesting."

"Yeah..." Dean snorted.  "Do they consist of a hot blonde, good whiskey, and pie?"

"Among other things," Cas said simply.

Dean didn't have time to question him further, as John came back to the carriage and tied the tree to a sled to transport it back.

"You sure you want me to tie it to _that_?" he asked as they neared the Impala.

Dean grinned.  "She's been through worse.  I brought some blankets to wrap it in, so she'll be fine," he said.  It was true that Baby had been through hell, but there also wasn't much that Dean couldn't fix. The three of them secured the tree to the roof with blankets and ropes, and Dean paid.  Arlene refilled their hot chocolate and shoved a bag of homemade Christmas cookies at them as they said their goodbyes.

"That was nice," Cas said softly as Dean turned back onto the main road.

"Yeah," Dean agreed.  "It was."

After a few more stops to purchase ornaments and gifts, they finally arrived back home at the bunker.

"You wanna try to get Sammy out here to help us decorate this thing?" Dean asked. "I'm gonna go make the eggnog."

Cas nodded and disappeared, leaving Dean on beverage duty. Someday, he decided, he was going to make it from scratch, but he couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic for the stuff in the carton. He took out a saucepan and dumped it in, letting it warm up before pouring in half a bottle of spiced rum.

Sam had grudgingly joined them in the library, and he was already putting the tree into the stand when Dean returned.

"Looks good Sammy," Dean said with a smile. "Thanks for coming to help."

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "I know this important to you for some reason, so let's get it over with."

" _That_ sounds more like the Sammy I know," Dean sighed. "Here, Sasquatch. You start with the top of the tree," he said, handing him a box of ornaments. "Cas, you can start on that side."

Between the three of them, they had the entire tree finished in a half hour. Sam added the star to the top and Dean plugged everything in.

"I have to admit, it looks pretty good," Sam said as he stood back and admired their work.  Cas and Dean nodded in agreement.

"So... you guys want to watch some tv and drink some eggnog in my room?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Sure, what the hell."

Cas retreated to the kitchen and grabbed the cookies then they huddled together on the bed, drinking too much boozy eggnog and watching 'White Christmas' at Sam's insistence.  

With the eggnog gone and the movie over, Sam finally moved.  "I'm going to bed, guys," he yawned.  "This has been nice.  Thanks, Dean."

"Night, Sammy," Dean said, grinning as he caught the hint of a smile playing at Sam's lips. Maybe there was still hope for him after all.

Cas was sprawled out on one side of the bed, not quite drunk, but pleasantly tipsy from one too many rum-spiked eggnogs.

"I'm gonna grab some more cookies," Dean said, headed downstairs.  "You want anything?" 

"No, I'm good," Cas replied drowsily.  

Dean nodded and headed toward the kitchen to grab another handful of cookies and quickly returned, slumping down onto the bed with his back against the wall. 

"Dean," that familiar gravelly voice rasped.  Dean barely had time to think as Cas suddenly crawled across the bed and planted a knee on either side of his hips. 

"Cas, what the fuck?" Dean exclaimed as tried to shove him away. Cas just smiled and lowered himself into his lap, then pressed their foreheads together.    
  
"Merry Christmas, Dean," Cas whispered in a raspy voice.    
  
Despite the warmth of Cas's body now pressed up against his, Dean's entire body shivered.  He could feel Cas's hot breath against his lips and suddenly he noticed his own breath was coming in irregular gasps.  Cas nuzzled against his cheek and his eyes automatically fluttered closed.  His heart was pounding so loudly now, he was sure Cas could hear it.  Just as he was sure he couldn't stand the anticipation any longer, Cas's lips met his.   The warmth and pressure of his mouth sent another shiver through Dean's body, and he moaned a little as Cas deepened the kiss.    
  
While he'd been frozen in shock at first, Dean was kissing back now, and not hard and dirty the way he usually kissed.   It was soft and tender, years of unspoken feelings and emotions condensed down into one long kiss, and somehow the raw, honest, sincerity of it almost made him want to cry.   He gave himself over to the feeling, locking his arms around Cas's back possessively as fingers toyed with his hair and caressed his face.  Eventually, they gently pulled away, panting and a bit breathless.    
  
Cas's face was flushed, eyes looking slightly hazy with lust as they both stared at each other, suddenly unsure of what to say.  Cas crawled off and awkwardly fell onto the bed next to him.   
  
"S...sorry," he managed. "I shouldn't have..."  
  
"Shut up, Cas," Dean said, putting an arm out and pulling him into his chest. He slung his legs up over Cas's and sighed happily.  "Where did that come from?" he asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to give you something you wanted for Christmas.   Until this afternoon, I just didn't realize that something was me," Cas said softly.   
  
Dean's face reddened and he shifted awkwardly. "Yeah, well I uh..."  
  
"It's okay," Cas said, chewing his bottom lip nervously.  "I've been wanting you too."  
  
Dean huffed a sigh of relief.   
  
"But I think it's lucky that I chose this desire of yours, rather than the naked-under-the-tree-with-only-a-bow-on one."  
  
"Fuck," Dean laughed anxiously.  "You saw that, huh?  Maybe someday we'll get around to that one.  But for now, this might just be my best Christmas ever."  
  
Cas just smiled and snuggled in closer.  "Merry Christmas, Dean."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Cas."


End file.
